


Snow Days

by DanksideoftheMoon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform, it's a bit rushed, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/DanksideoftheMoon
Summary: Yellow and Blue do stuff in the snow.yeahthat's all I can think of for this summary





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zygella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/gifts), [apatheticAbsorption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/gifts).



“Hey Yellow have you ever heard of snow?” Steven asked as he and Connie pounced around in the white, fluffy blanket. They were wearing a lot of clothing. Yellow looked down at the small human enjoying his time in the cold weather. Steven had urged Yellow, Blue, and White to come when it snowed. Tiny white things were falling to the ground and it was foggier than normal.

  
“What is… snow?” She asked.

  
“You do know what water is right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Snow is… water that gets evaporated into the air. When it’s cold enough, the water condensed and turns into snow! When the clouds, which store the snow, get too heavy, the snow falls down. Snow is cold.”

  
“Snow…” Yellow said. She was amazed at how such little pieces of ‘snow’ could cover the whole city in less than a day. She lifted up her right heel, and realized that the snow was stuck to it. She started panicking and quickly rubbed the snow off.

  
“Don’t worry, it’s not harmless or permanent! Snow can melt on warm surfaces,” Connie said.

  
Yellow lowered herself and dipped her finger in the snow, she barely felt anything except for a small wetness. “Hmmm.”

  
“Yellow, take off your glove!” Blue said as she walked around the hill. “By the way, where is White?” Everyone whipped their heads around. In this weather, with bright clouds and pure white snow, White could easily blend in. Blue went looking for her as Connie scooped up a handful of snow and molded it into a snowball. She suddenly threw it at Steven.

  
“Ahh!” Steven exclaimed as the snowball hit his cheek. He then made his own snowball and threw it back at Connie. Before long, they were having a snowball fight. Yellow watched in confusion as they threw the fluffy stuff at each other. She walked around the hill to find Blue and White standing at the edge of the beach, looking at the frozen ocean. There were no waves, and the ice seemed frozen to the bottom. Blue then looked at a human skating on the ice. The girl’s graceful moves fascinated Blue as she did a double waltz jump in the air. She didn’t wear as much clothing as Steven or Connie. “Yellow, look at that human!” Blue said, holding Yellow’s hand. “Do you two want to try with me?”

  
The girl skated out of the way as the three giant ladies attempted to skate on the ice. They did not get very far as White fell and cracked the ice a bit. But other than that the ice supported their weight very well (somehow). Blue tightly gripped Yellow’s arm as they took little steps on the ice, trying very hard not to slip. They heard the girl chuckle as Blue started to lose her balance. She wobbled and her grip tightened as Yellow tried to keep them standing. Her heels did not help. Blue then suddenly slipped, landing on her back. She hissed as the hard ice made her back feel broken. Yellow then came down and almost crushed Blue. Her hands were sprawled out on the ice around Blue’s head. She could feel the cold seeping through her gloves. She looked down on Blue, casting her shadow over her face. Yellow’s knees, which were around Blue’s dress, started to soak up the ice. She felt a cold burning sensation and then realized what she was doing. She was on top of Blue’s body just a few feet away. Embarrassed, Yellow scrambles off Blue and landed next to her. She looked around, the girl was gone, or maybe far away watching from a distance. But White was standing by the ocean, watching them. Steven and Connie was walking along the beach, Connie was giggling at the sight of two great diamonds laying on the ice. Yellow flushed a deep golden color and covered her face, this was so embarrassing. Blue turned around, smiling. She stood up and held out her hand to Yellow, who shyly took it. They held hands and Blue wrapped her arm around Yellow and placed it on her shoulder as they made their way back to to the beach.

…

  
It was night time, the snowing had come to a stop. White had returned back to Homeworld. Yellow and Blue were laying on the hill. They didn’t care that the snow was cold and soggy. Besides, they were made of light. The sky was dark but showed many, many stars. It was much better on Earth. Homeworld was always so bright even at night. The organic matter of the Earth was much better than the hard, uncomfortable platforms on Homeworld. Steven and Lion were with them, Steven was basically freezing him to death but wanted to spend a little more time with them, gazing at the stars.

  
“Look at the stars,” Blue said. “They’re so pretty in the night sky. We can even see the Milky Way.”

  
“Heh… y-yeah,” Steven replied, cuddling into Lion’s mane, who was sleeping beside Yellow’s left arm. He exhaled and his breath turned to mist.

  
“That’s Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper,” Steven said pointing up at the sky. Yellow and Blue were confused. “Big… Dipper? Where is it?” Steven sighed, he thought the Diamonds knew about constellations. “On Earth,” Steven replied. “The Big Dipper is a constellation. People imagine things that the stars make. If you look closely, you can see a ladle, which is something with a handle and a cup.”

  
“Oh, I see it!” Blue exclaimed. She excitedly pointed up at the sky and pulled Yellow closer to her. Steven yawned and climbed on top of Lion as they went back to his his home.

Yellow was still confused and sat up, snow tangled in her hair. Blue smiled. “Yellow, you have snow on your hair!” Yellow ruffled her hair, but the snow did not come off. Blue also sat up, and sat behind Yellow, combing her hair. The soft, warm fingers gently went through every strand as Yellow stopped looking up and instead relaxed on Blue’s chest. Her gentle touch made Yellow feel calm. She frowned when Blue stopped combing, but she grabbed Yellow’s hand and brought it to her hair. Yellow turned around and knew what she wanted; Blue wanted her to comb her hair. Blue sat on her lap as Yellow slipped off her gloves since forever. She had rarely taken off her gloves even though they weren’t actually gloves. Yellow’s hands were very warm, and melted the snow in Blue’s hair as she carefully brushed it with her bare hands. To Blue, her touch actually felt real. There was none of that fabric feeling on her hands. Blue rested her head on Yellow’s shoulder, which tickled her a bit. Yellow then combed the front of her hair, the loop around her gem. She picked off tiny flakes and then accidentally planted her hand in the snow when her arm slipped off. Yellow then realized how cold the snow really was. She shook her hand while trying not to wake up Blue, who had her eyes closed and was softly breathing, puffing out large breaths of mist into the air. Yellow tried to inhale the air, but the coldness made her cough it out, making a weird snorting noise. She could hear Blue softly laugh. She turned her head around and breathed into Yellow’s neck. She then cupped her hand onto Yellow’s face for a few seconds without opening her eyes, her warm touch making her melt (not literally). Yellow stopped brushing her hair and carefully edged towards the lighthouse, carefully leaning her back on it. The lighthouse supported her back well. Yellow relaxed, the snow on her bottom becoming numb. The cold never seemed to bother Blue, since she had a dress and long sleeves. She had curled up in Yellow’s lap as she mumbled something. She didn’t want to wake Blue up, so she was stuck like this. Eventually, Yellow became drowsy. She wrapped her arms around Blue as they both slept together, under the stars.


End file.
